Welcome to OCD
by RaeRambles
Summary: The PJO crew are going to high school! The guys to Briarwood the girls to OCD, theres only one problem...Massie Block has her eye on a certain son of Poseidon... Percabeth! a bit of Tratie, and totally AU so the PC is 16


**Something a little new, still PJO but my first crossover! OMG exciting! ENJOY! :)**

Annabeth POV

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Thalia grumbled under her breath for the millionth time as we approached Octavian Country Day School. It was an all girls private school that was _super_ pricey, we wouldn't be able to go if Rachel hadn't convinced her Dad to pay for tuition.

Me, Thalia, Rachel, and Katie would get to go to school here for one year, living in a house with Percy, Nico, Travis and Grover. The boys were going to the school across the street, Briarwood Boys Academy.

I glanced over my shoulder one more time and waved at Percy, who gave me a toothy smile, before we entered the campus.

"This is going to be fun!" Katie, the optimist, tried to convince us _again_. She was ever so positive and happy in a green cashmere sweater, dark wash skinnies and brown Uggs. Over her shoulder was a cute beige messenger bag, a daisy was being twirled between her slender fingers.

"Yeah, _sure!__" _Thalia snapped, sounding and looking utterly dangerous in her goth-like attire. She had on a black mini skirt and tank top, a leather half jacket, just reaching her ribs, black leggings and black ankle boots. She had dangling skull earrings, dark eyeliner, heavy on the mascara, of course this all clashed with her silver circlet that declared her Artemis's lieutenant.

Me and Rachel looked almost the same as always, I was wearing a white graphic v-neck with an owl on it for me mother, with dark jeans and worn out converse. My hair was up in a ponytail and I wasn't wearing a ton of makeup.

Rachel had on her classic artsy wear, with a vibrant pink hoodie, paint splattered jeans and drawn on white KEDs.

I thought we looked good, not super preppy, just like ourselves, I thought the other girls would be the same.

I was wrong.

Every single person, as far as the eye could see was decked in designer wear, from Mark Jacobs to Juicy Couture these girls had it all.

They were slightly intimidating, all looking fabulously rich, but I wasn't going to let them get to me, I had faced Medusa I wasn't going to be scared of _school__girls_. I straightened up, readjusted my backpack and began heading to the front desk, ignoring some of the curious stares.

"Annabeth, wait up!" Rachel called, picking up her bag and racing after me, trying to part through the enormous crowds of eager friends, greeting each other after weeks apart.

I made my way up the the unpleasant looking receptionist and spoke to her over the growing noise, "Um, Hi my name's Annabeth Chase, I'm a new student and my friends and I need our-"

"Lockers and schedules?" she asked snootily, looking at me distastefully over her wire rimmed glasses.

"Yes, this Katie Gardener, Thalia Grace and Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Ok," she said with a bored sigh, sliding the papers across the desk "Here you go have a great first day at Octavian Country Day school." I had a feeling part of her job was to say that and that she didn't like that part of her job.

"You too!" I said cheerfully, flashing her a happy smile and grabbing the papers. I glanced at the first one and quickly handed Katie her schedule.

Then Thalia's, Rachel's and mine, I had locker 119 which, according to the directions was across from lab 6, my science class. The rest of my schedule read this:

_Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday_

_English/Room 4 Socials/Room 12 Math/Room 7 P.E./Gym Art/Studio 5_

_Math/Room 7 P.E./Gym English/Room 4 Science/Lab 6 Math/Room 7_

_Science/Lab 6 Art/Studio 5 Greek/Room 14 Socials/Room 12 English/Room 4_

_**Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch**_

_Socials/Room 12 Math/Room 7 Science/Lab 6 English/Room 4 P.E./Gym_

_Greek/Room 14 Science/Lab 6 Art/Studio 5 Greek/Room 14 Socials/Room 12_

I grinned, I'd taken Greek and Art as my electives, just for fun, plus I wanted to see everyone's faces when they realized I could speak the ancient language fluently.

I examined the others schedule and smiled, I had Art and Gym with all three of them, Greek with Rachel, Socials and Science with Thalia and English and Math with Katie.

We were discussing our schedules when there was a commotion by the main doors, and we watched as the crowd parted to let four girls make their way through the halls

The first was the slightest bit over weight, not fat but slightly chubby. She had frizzy red hair, a dazzling smile and clothes that probably cost more than my house.

Then came the prettiest, she had tanned skin, dark eyes and silky brown hair, ske walked with pride a showed of stark white teeth as she grinned.

A girl with light brown hair followed, she had perfect skin, deep amber eyes and a half smile gracing her pretty features.

The last was clearly sporty, looking less like a twig then the others and had pretty blonde hair and aqua eyes.

Each had a designerThey walked, no almost _twitched_ down the hallway, stopping in front of us and glaring as we had yet to get out of the way.

The girl with amber eyes frowned and made a gesture with her hands, a sweeping motion meaning _scram!_ But we weren't going anywhere, we were standing here first and there was plenty of room to walk around us.

They continued to wait, the girl's amber eyes narrowing more and more by the second. While we were standing there, a girl decked out in a full juicy sweatsuit came up them.

"Massie!" she cried happily, standing happily in front of the girl with amber eyes, "How was your vacation?"

"Alright," Massie replied, fixing us in a hard stare, "Got stuck hanging with my folks waayyyy to much though."

The girl looked almost relieved to get an answer, as though she hadn't been expecting one at all, "Yeah, well uh, gotta get to class." the girl ducked her head and left quickly as though Massie would suddenly to vaporize her.

Massie barely acknowledged that the girl was leaving, all she did was return to glaring at us. The brunette on her right whispered something in her ear but Massie shook her head and walked right up to us.

"Excuse me, but your _in__my__way_." she said, clearly having trouble containing her anger.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to go around," Katie said sweetly, "I'm sure the _other__half_of the hallway is fine too."

Massie huffed and pushed straight through us, purposefully spilling some of her crazy hot coffee all down my front. Giggles began to arise from the onlookers as the liquid spread through the fabric of my top making it almost see through.

"Oops! Sorry." she said with a victorious smile as she handed me the cup and began to strut away, her giggling friends placing hands over their mouths to hide their obvious smirks.

"Excuse me." Thalia said viciously, anger practically rolling off of her in waves, "You forgot something."

"What?" Massie said snottily, turning around and paling as she saw my angered gothic friend.

"Your drink." Thalia hissed as she snatched the cup from me and dumped the remaining contents on Massie's smooth brown hair.

Massie screamed and her friends gasped, immediately grabbing her hands and trying to lead her towards a bathroom, but she shook them off.

"You-" she started, her voice shaking, when the front doors burst open and Percy sprinted in, looking pretty frightened, worry in his sea-green eyes.

He pushed aside all the girls and gripped my shoulders "What happened?" he asked, holding up his new phone, a present from his dad, showing me a text from Katie.

_Come RIGHT NOW! EMERGENCY!_

I sighed, sparing a quick glance at a blushing Katie and gestured towards my t-shirt, Percy frowned, "You're covered in coffee."

I nodded.

"Your shirt is slowly becoming- Oh..." he said as he realized my problem, "Here."

He quickly unzipped his blue hoodie and handed it to me, gesturing that I put it on, which I did, happily inhaling his scent and rubbing my face against the soft fabric.

It didn't take long for me, or the other girls surrounding the area of my and Massie's epic coffee battle, to realize he was only wearing a tight green t-shirt, which showed off his arms and gave reference to his muscled chest. I frowned as I noticed Massie glancing at his in shock, trying to straighten her hair so she looked good, even covered in coffee.

"Hi my names Massie." she said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.

Rachel and Katie hid snickers behind their hands and Thalia smirked as my hands clenched and I ground my teeth.

"Uh," Percy, being the good looking yet super-awkward-around-girls type guy backed away slightly and widened his eyes, looking to me for help, "My names Percy..."

Massie opened her mouth, about to talk again but I cut her off by walking up to Percy and whispering in his ear, "I'm going to kiss you and I don't want you to be surprised." cute as it is when I kiss Percy and he doesn't know it's coming it almost shocks him for a second before he kisses back and that would make it look like we _weren__'__t_going out. Massie needs to know he's mine.

He grinned and I brought my lips up to meet his as his arms wound around my waist. My arms curled around is neck and I couldn't help but feel the same way I'd felt the first time I'd kissed him.

I ended the kiss, pulling away and kissing his nose, earning me a crooked smirk and a chuckle. He leant his forehead against mine and smiled, "Love you."

I blushed, remembering we had an audience, "Love you too."

He kissed my forehead and waved to my waiting friends, leaning down just before he left to whisper in my ear, "See you after school, kay?"

I nodded and he waved one last time before pushing open the front doors and jogging back to his school.

I turned and had to keep my self from out right laughing at the look on Massie's face, I have to say, anger's a good look on her.

I grabbed my bag and was about to head to English with Katie when Massie stopped me.

"So, Percy's your boyfriend?" she asked angrily, the fury burning in her amber eyes.

"Yeah," I nodded and then faked surprise, "Did I forget to mention that? Oops! Sorry." I said repeating her words from earlier, and giving her an innocent smile before grabbing Katie's wrist and dragging the laughing girl to English.

**So, what did you think? I've always seen fics where the PJO crew go to high school and I thought I'd be interesting if that high school was OCD! I can't remember but I thought OCD was a high school... Also this fic is AU so Claire will come and all but the books never happened so Massie and the PC are about Annabeth's age so 16ish? And TLH hasn't happened either!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
